


Lovingly Bound

by Pitchblende_Viridia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Birthday Sex, Blindfolds, F/F, Humanstuck, Light Bondage, Multiple Orgasms, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 07:52:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14208585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pitchblende_Viridia/pseuds/Pitchblende_Viridia
Summary: Rose treats her girlfriend to a lovely night at home for her birthday celebration.





	Lovingly Bound

**Author's Note:**

> A fun commission from an anonymous commissioner!

You toyed with the edge of the one of the towels spread across the bed as you waited for Rose to step out of the shower. It had been your birthday earlier in the week and she had said she had a surprise for you, so you were quite nervous. She had already picked an outfit for you to wear, a lovely, near-transparent orchid negligee and somewhat embarrassingly a matching pair of crotchless panties. The towels themselves meant as much as the chosen outfit, she was expecting one or both of you to make a mess tonight and you had to admit, you were looking forward to whatever would lead to it.

You didn’t have to wait much longer until the bathroom door swung open slowly, and Rose gracefully slid into the room. She was even less dressed than you, wearing a lacy black bra highlighted in green and… Oh dear. Rose had taken the lovely green rabbit vibrator she bought you for christmas and with a complex knot of ropes, attached it firmly between her legs, positioned so the clit stimulator was perfectly level with her own clit. Now you understood why she had purchased a model with a separate remote.

“How do I look?” Rose saunted forward, causing the vibrator to bounce a little as she moved and smiled at you in a way that made your heart melt as fast as it brought a deep blush to your face. You stood as she approached the bed, pulling her into a tight embrace.

“As stunning as the day I met you, love. And you’ve most certainly surprised me with  _ this _ ,” You reached down to touch the vibrator for emphasis. “Little addition to your wardrobe. I wasn’t aware you had been practicing ropework.”

She pressed a quick kiss to your lips, warm and loving, before stepping back a little from you.

“Actually, Kanaya, the rest of your surprise involves a little more rope work. If you’re okay with that, of course.” Rose moved and reached under the pillows, pulling out a few sections of black silk rope and a blindfold, showing them to you excitedly. You took one of the lengths in your hand to appreciate the quality of the materials before eyeing the blindfold a little more intently.

“A blindfold too, dear? You must have quite the night planned for me.” You grinned at her and sat on the edge of the bed, shifting your legs apart to show how nice the outfit she had picked looked on you. You could see her face flush from the sight and motioned her closer. “Lets try this out then, darling.”

Rose’s smile all but lit up the room, and she stepped forward quickly, leaning into kiss you again as she pushed you down onto your back and moved you to the middle of the bed. She sat herself on your upper thighs, her weight comfortingly familiar and pressed the underside of the vibrator against your lower lips, teasing you softly as she reached up with the blindfold to secure it around your eyes.

“Is this alright Kanaya? Not too tight?” The soft fabric of the blindfold fit your face perfectly, not even letting light in around the edges, and you nodded firmly.

“It’s a perfect fit Rose. Now that you’ve effectively robbed me of my vision, do you mind telling me what you have in store for me with the rope?” Rose chuckled and you could feel her hand trace along your arm before wrapping around your wrist gently.

“I thought it might be nice to have you tied to the bed while I treat you to a lovely night of orgasms. How does that sound?” Her hand was already guiding your arm up and you had to smile back at her.

“It sounds wonderful, light of my life.” Rose pressed a quick kiss to your lips, and then you could feel her move higher up on the bed as rope was wound around your wrist loosely. Her fingers brushed against your wrist and she knotted and tightened the cord.

“It this fine Kanaya? Not too loose or too tight?” You moved your hand a bit, checking that your circulation was fine before nodding.

“Perfectly fine dear.” You felt another gentle tug as Rose presumably tied the rope to the bedpost and the bed shifted under you as she moved to your other arm. She repeated the process quickly for your other three limbs, every time asking if it was a proper fit before moving on to the next and soon enough you were firmly secured to the bed, spread eagle and tingling with arousal.

“Are you ready for me to begin, darling?” Rose had moved from the bed, and was standing somewhere near your feet. You assumed she must have been taking in the sight and you couldn’t help but shiver at the thought.

“I think I am.” The bed shifted under you again as Rose sat down, and you jerked a little with surprise when her hand came down to rest on your thigh, skin shockingly warmer than your own.

“Okay, maybe I was less ready for that.” Rose chuckled and traced her fingers along the inside of your thighs, leaving brief lines of warmth against your skin. It felt electric, not knowing where her hands would move next, and you started to squirm in anticipation as her fingers wandered higher up your leg.

It took longer than you would have liked, but you let out an appreciative groan as Rose’s hand finally pressed against your groin, fingers teasing along the sensitive flesh as you quickly coated her hand in a layer of arousal. As soon as the teasing started, it was gone as Rose pulled her hand away and she let out a satisfied hum. The bed started to shift and sink under you again, and you felt Rose’s legs press between yours.

“You’re doing well Kanaya. I’m going to start using the toy, is that okay?” You nodded fiercingly, letting out a breathy ‘please’ as you felt her lean over you, pressing the silicone toy to your entrance. Rose teased against your folds a few times before finally letting the cold vibrator slip into you, pulling a loud moan from your lips. 

You couldn’t believe how much more intense it felt without your vision. Rose started to thrust slowly into you and you couldn’t help but buck your hips up, straining against the ropes to get more of the sensation. Her lips pressed against your passionately, her tongue eagerly working into your mouth as you moaned and squirmed under the warm softness of her body.

Rose set a rhythm quickly, thrusting the toy into you eagerly as one hand played with your chest. Her mouth moved quickly between kisses to your lips and neck, and groaning out your name whenever the toy pressed against her lower lips in the right way. The pleasure in your core was building rapidly, and you almost lost it immediately when you heard a quiet click as the vibrator jumped to life inside of you.

“R-roooseee!” 

“Oh, Kanaya!”

You both let out twin moans at the sensations of the vibrator pulsing and buzzing within you. Rose’s thrusts died down as she adjusted, but you continued to squirm and moan, bucking up agianst her weakly. You could only imagine what her face must look like as she panted and groaned above you, toy buzzing happily against her clit.

“H-happy birthday my love,” Rose’s voice was uneven as she started to thrust into you again, pulling you closer to your peak. “I adore everything about you.”

“Ah! Rose! I-I’m close!” The button clicked again, and you couldn’t hold back. The vibrator jumped to a higher setting, and you couldn’t hold back the cry of ecstasy as you came hard. The toy pulsed and wiggled inside of you and you strained at the ropes as you arched up against Rose’s body, shuddering and moaning as your orgasm washed through you. Rose held the toy deep in you, letting out moans of her own and grinding the secondary nub between your and her clits.

Her lips fell against yours again and you moaned into each other, grinding and humping your way through your climax. When Rose broke the kiss, you groaned weakly, expecting her to pull the toy from you soon. Instead, you heard the click again and the vibrations jumped up, rocking you to the core as they pulsed against your over sensitive flesh. 

You had just came, but Rose’s ministrations didn’t stop. She held herself against you, moaning and grinding harder as the toy continued to push at your plateau. It jumped up a final time, to the highest setting, and you came apart again, whimpering and moaning as your climaxed again. This time Rose’s voice joined yours, and you could feel her shaking above you as she hit her peak as well.

The toy continued to buzz as you rode out your second orgasm of the night, until finally Rose turned it off with another click. Her lips pressed to yours again, and you weakly returned the gesture, before Rose’s hand came up and tugged away the blindfold. You blinked a few times to adjust to the lighting, and Rose beamed a smile down at you. It was clear this had been a perfect present.

“Let me get you untied, love. We’ll have to do this again.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was real fun to write. Blindfolds aren't much of a thing for me, but I hope I got the idea out well!  
> If you like my work, you can [buy me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A6242F7L) or chec out my [commission info here](http://pitchblende-viridia.tumblr.com/post/170026773446/commission-information). You can also [find me on tumblr (18+ only)](http://pitchblende-viridia.tumblr.com) if there’s anything else you want to ask!


End file.
